The refreshing island Guam
by Danime95
Summary: For the final filming of Tragic Marker, Kyoko travels to Guam. However during her walk she runs across an familiar stranger. How will this continue? Spoilers for chapter 204, one-shot :)


**Be aware spoilers to chapter 204. The translations are just out, so I think most of you here are aware of what happened, I hope it is going the right way. Anyway here a one-shot of my thoughts and eventual following after the events of chapter 204. please forgive any spellings or grammar mistakes **

**Enjoy ~**

* * *

Kyoko inhaled the fresh sea breeze and felt the hot sand underneath her feet and between her toes. For only the third time to the beach, she felt like a child with a new toy. After a long time of considering she decided to leave her hotel room and explore the island of Guam , and mainly the beaches in hope she would run across some mermaid princesses. Her eyes sparkled at the thought.

Even though she was walking around like Kyoko now, she really hoped not to run into other actors of Tragic Marker, in fear of being recognized. She couldn't even imagine the reaction of Tsuruga-san or the President, if she ruined all the hard work to keep the true identity of Cain Heel hidden.

"_I'm so disappointed, so disappointed." _Kyoko cringed at the thought. YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY IT TWICE! It made her think of the conversation she had with the President right before she and Jelly left for Guam. His words were repeated in her mind. _You have indeed placed your hands on the curtains of what could become the most elegant love story ever._  
The most elegant love story ever. Kyoko smiled sadly. As if the Tsuruga Ren would ever fall in love with a plain girl like her. She just had to held her head up high and work towards that goal, to become a First-Class actress.

With her troubled mind sorted out, almost, Kyoko found the willpower. "Now for those mermaid princesses." She started twirling off towards the sea. But soon came to an halt.

Too noisy.

There were people talking, yelling, even screaming everywhere. Only a dumb mermaid would come here. Probably not even those. If Kyoko wanted to see them she would need to go to a much more quieter place, where there was peace.

Spinning around Kyoko spurted off to what seemed a calmer place, more reserved. Like princesses. Kyoko twirled around in happiness, she would get to see them.

In her mid-run down the deserted beach she froze and her eyes were locked on the figure in the sea.

The broad built man had just been underwater and was standing up. Using his fingers to comb his golden hair out of his face, he seemed part of the fairy tale landscape. Water dripped down from his hair and down his face. The white dress shirt he was wearing was soaked (obvious) and clinging onto his body, emphasizing his muscles.

Kyoko could not move, she could not even feel a blush forming on her cheeks at the sight of the half-naked man in front of her. Only one thought shot through her head.

_Corn_

His eyes lifted up, still unaware of her presence. Soon his blue eyes met her golden ones. It was fair to say that he was equally shocked as she was. Believing he had been alone he had dropped his guard and taken the liberty to feel the cold sea water on his skin. However seeing the chestnut hair coloured girl staring at him, while he looked like this was something unexpected. Sure he was aware that she would eventually come to Guam as well but he hadn't expected her in another day at the least. Certainly because the final filming for Tragic Marker would commence in two days.

How the President loved not informing the parties of all details.

What seemed like ages to both of them, could not have been more than a few seconds in reality. Because although Kyoko initially thought of the fairy prince she once played with, observing the male more closely she became even more confused.

That body structure, those porpoises, the angles.

Nothing made sense anymore.

His name slipped past her lips. "Tsuruga-san?"

He flinched when she called his name, his stage name. It was odd, for the first time in seven years he had taken on his own look, the features he was given. Yet that girl...

He had been flabbergasted when she immediately recognized him when he was acting as Cain Heel, but even now, with the slightest ease she saw through him, she saw him. Ren couldn't help but to feel the least bit of hope. Maybe, just maybe she had been paying attention to him, be it unconscious or not.

"You are… Corn?" Her words flung him back from cloud seven down to the harsh reality. He was Corn, he was the fairy prince she told him about. He knew her from long ago, he had lied to her, he had hidden all of this despite her feelings.

"Kyo- Mogami-san" He forced himself to not use her given name. Ren started moving forward, he needed to explain. He could not lose her trust. He needed her, she was his charm. His guardian angel that would protect him, from himself.

However hurt as she was, lost and confused as she was, Kyoko needed to take in what she had seen. What she had realised. Her legs moved, back, back to the resort, back to where people where. If she stayed here too long. She would only make a fool out of herself. Only one thought. _He would see._

The water held him up. She, on land, was faster than him. By the time he reached the sand she was already too far away. He couldn't catch up. Now he had done it, he lost her. He lost the girl he so carefully loved. One foot wrong and one would fall, hard and fast.

* * *

Kyoko slammed the door of her hotel room shut and sunk to the ground. Hugging her knees she let her mind go over the last 10, maybe 15 minutes.

She had run. She had run in fear, not for him, no in fear for her own emotions. The fear to show that ugly expression. During her run she realised that Tsuruga Ren was indeed Corn, there was no other way around it. It had to be true. Did he realise before? Did he knew that they actually, though their meeting was very short, were childhood friends? If so, he knew she had always wondered about him, hell she even told him. So why, why would he hide it from her? She had always wanted to see Corn and he had always been right beside her, that fairy prince.

Kyoko looked up, staying in the position she was, she realised that now she knew Ren was Corn, her fairy prince made her even fall harder for him. A blush crept on her face. She wanted to run to him, hug him, express her joy of seeing the man she loved and the younger boy that made her felt loved for the first time, but something stopped her from doing so. _He would see_.

Love made her a puppet, she would do everything for the person she loved. She, Kyoko Mogami, who tried so hard to became an actress would become a lowly pet. Though she hoped (and probably even knew) that Ren was not the playboy she anticipated him to be in the first place, she also knew she could not change herself in a minimal time when it came to loving one.

The memories cringed at her. Her loving expression toward Shotaru, who never looked twice at her, who let her fall, who destroyed her. But she had learned. Love made a fool out of one. Love could only destroy.

Then yet, why did her heart ache like this? Unwillingly she had stopped hating loving couples, she even looked at some with respect, with longing eyes.

But reality was cruel, who would want to be with such a boring girl. Maybe she was better off alone.

Slow but loud knocks on the door stopped her train of thought.

"Mogami-san?" His voice was gentle as ever, it made her heart skip a beat, like it did so many times he was around her.

"I understand you are shocked but, please let me in. Let me explain." It almost seemed there was desperation in his voice.

She wanted to let him in, to hear his story, to watch him. But he would see that, that ugly expression. All of a sudden Kyoko realised, it was not love itself she hated. She loved Moko-chan, she loved Maria, she loved the couple at Dariyuma. The reason she was in the LoveMe section was because she hated herself to be in love. She hated that love changed her, made a fool out of her.

But…

Had she ever since she slowly became enchanted by Ren not changed? She already did. For him she had become that despicable woman at the Dark Moon party, just to push his eyes of her. But he had turned back, pulling her in.

_You have indeed placed your hands on the curtains of what could become the most elegant love story ever._

_But no matter how good the story is, it is meaningless if you don't pull back the stage curtains._

_To pull away the curtains or to let your hand go, that is entirely your choice. _

_What will you decide?_

The Presidents words repeated in her mind once again. Kyoko knew it, this was the moment to pull the curtains or to let them go. To let him go.

Ren leaned his head against the door. She was not opening, moreover he hadn't heard a sound. It was the correct room was it? He had gone out of his way to ask the receptionist with a lot of ordeal. Had she not yet returned? She had to. Maybe she ran into trouble. He cringed at the thought of her being in danger.

However, this room was the only lead he had. He could not do anything more and he hated himself for it.

Tomorrow they would meet as Heel siblings, which he firmly believed was the last time he would ever see her again. His love could possibly never trust him, he was convinced of it.

Backing away, Ren stared at the door for a bit longer than necessary, hoping that it would be opened with the littlest crack. However the door stayed shut. Convinced of his loss he turned around to head for his own room, slumping, as a broken man.

He had not even managed to take three steps when he felt a thug on his shirt. Not daring to believe he slowly turned to look over his shoulder.

Tricks of the mind? Illusions?

No.

He could clearly see her. See the chestnut haired girl firmly holding on to his still moist shirt.

"I.." She could barely start her sentence since she was pulled in his strong grip. He hugged her. Vaguely she registered being pushed back into the room again and the door slamming shut again, poor neighbours, but all she could feel where his strong arms around her waist, his head lying on her shoulder, his slow breaths and his soft hair tickling against her skin. A gasp escaped through her lips. Her body reacted on his own, answering his hold, placing her hands on his back and pulling herself even closer.

"Forgive me, forgive me, for not telling." He whispered.

Kyoko was slightly shocked, because for not a single second she had been angry that he was Corn. That he had not told her. She had been so torn by her feelings for him that she hadn't even considered how he must have felt on another subject than her love for him.

"Ren." It slipped past her, forgetting all she had learned, forgetting that he was her sempai, all that matters was him. And being hopelessly in love with him, she only wanted to feel close.

So she was sad, when he let go, only to meet his beautiful blue eyes.

"Kuon, not Corn, or Ren. It is Kuon." His eyes were determined.

_Kuon_. How could she have failed to notice. The resemblance between him and Hizuri Kuu were almost too much not to notice. She felt her eyes soften even more if that was possible. Could he made her fell in love even more.

"Where do I start, Kyoko – he unconscious followed her lead by using her given name – I wanted to tell you so long. But now I don't even know where to start. I fear that you would never want to see me again and.." He rambled on.

Kyoko could barely register his words. She wanted to love him, hell she would allow herself to love him, even if it was just for a slight moment and let him be so disgusted that he would never want to see her again. He made her forget all her vows of purity. For him she would sink, just to hold him up.

She moved forward, raised to stand on her toes and placed her hands on his cheekbones. Unable to hold herself back. She just wanted the man who was in front of her. The man she loved.

And she closed the gap between their lips.

For a slight moment he was paralyzed. He felt her lips against his. _Catch it._ He thought to himself. When he registered her moving back, taking air he pulled her close, his arms around her waist again and locking their lips of the second time.

Passionate, maybe she had seen it wrong still, could there truly something more between them, as their lips moved against each other. She raised her arms and slung them around his neck, tangling her hands in his blond hair.

The difference in height made the couple stumbling back and fell down on the bed. Kuon caught himself to prevent her body from being crushed under his. Their lips staying ever touching.

Breaking apart by a need of air, their eyes stayed locked, their deep breaths filled the room.

"Are you not angry?" Kuon asked her.

"Are you not disappointed?" She asked back.

"Why would I be disappointed. I could not be happier." He answered. She laughed. "There you have your answer." He stared at her but joined her laughing soon enough.

Kuon pulled his love closer. Now or never. "I love you." He whispered against her neck, before placing butterfly kisses on her, leaving small love marks.

"I love you too, Kuon." Kyoko answered.

She looked up at him as he retreated from her neck and smiled at her, before lip locking once again.

* * *

**BAM! There you have it! So this was my first Skip Beat! Fanfic ever! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. And forgive me if the characters are OOC. **

**I started writing this yesterday when chapter 204 was not yet published but when I looked just now, it was! YAAAY fangirling and so will be off waiting for what the real consequences are for Kyoko and Ren after chap 204 :) **

**Thank you for reading. **


End file.
